Hasta que nos volvamos a conocer
by Xingke
Summary: Estados Unidos, China, año 2013, Raccoon City otra vez... parece como si esa pesadilla no dejara de perseguirlo nunca... otra vez le tocó enfrentarse a un ataque de bioterrorismo solo que esta vez su compañera no fue la misma que conoció en su primer día como policía. Él ahora está esperando su respuesta pero ella no da si quiera señales de vida...¿qué fue de Redfield?
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador, lo único que me pertenece aquí es el Fic

Mantiene tanto a los personajes como la trama de RE (bioterrorismo, zombies, etc... por lo que habrá varias escenas de acción y hasta romance, quien sabe...) pero con algunos personajes originales creados por mí (LOL). Al principio hay spoiler del RE6 así que si quieren saltárselo no problem porque la historia se entiende igualmente, es una introducción a la historia (que es lo que nos interesa). Esta historia trata de la amistad de Leon y Claire y como esta amistad podría llegar a ser algo más o no... (e.e) Y nada más que añadir excepto que le den una oportunidad y ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Aquella piel muerta cayendo a trozos con la boca llena de sangre y tejidos de un organismo que alguna vez estuvo vivo, un organismo vivo que recibía el nombre de "humano". ¿A una persona muerta se le puede seguir conociendo como humano? Y a una persona que ya perdió la capacidad de pensar, de razonar, de sentir dolor al golpearse o incluso al recibir el impacto de una bala y cuyo comportamiento es como el de un animal hambriento, tan hambriento que nada lo satisface ¿también? El rostro de Leon revelaba su indecisión y disgusto mientras apuntaba a aquella… cosa. Luego de quince años seguía preguntándose lo mismo, si a lo que se enfrentaba era o no una persona.

Esperaba el momento justo para aliviarlo de su sufrimiento hasta que por fin la _cosa_ decide girarse para mirarlo con esos ojos de tono gris y cubierto de una fina capa similar a las cataratas, estaba acercándosele con pasos lentos pero decididos. Ya está, era el momento perfecto para dormirlo de un solo tiro pero entonces él no dispara, seguía observando como la _cosa_ estaba cada vez a menos pasos y Leon con el arma apuntando en la cabeza

_Vamos, no tiene porqué seguir con esa pena, acaba con él. ¡Ahora!_

No importa cuánto se gritara internamente no hacía absolutamente nada para impedir que la _cosa_ continúe avanzando.

No.

No era la cosa, era el presidente, era Adam Benford, el hombre que reclutó a Leon, era su amigo… y ahora estaban frente a frente, pero no para hablar del trabajo, ni del trabajo ni de nada porque Benford ya no podía hablar, se limitaba a gemir de forma inquietante y caminar hacia lo que consideraba la comida hasta que cambió de dirección. El almuerzo ya no era Leon, ahora es Helena

—No se mueva… ¡Sr. Presidente! — rogó mientras Adam miraba deseoso la piel de la tercera persona en la habitación. Aquella mujer… la miró de reojo ¿por qué no se movía? No disparaba, no hacía nada, sus ojos solo querían deshacerse de esa humedad que le iba dificultando la visión y sus temblorosas manos querían soltar el arma que llevaban —No me obligue a esto

La entendía perfectamente porque al igual que para él Adam era una persona muy cercana y tenerlo frente tuyo con unas intenciones que claramente no son las de dar un abrazo los obligaba a recordar los momentos en los que todavía era _humano._Tal vez Leon en el fondo quería que fuera ella quien acabara con la lamentable vida de Benford y de esa forma la culpa de haber matado a un amigo no sería suya. Por primera vez Leon no quería acabar con el sufrimiento de una persona, deseaba que fuera cualquier otro, cualquiera.

_No dejes que te mate, muévete. _Gritaba su mente con el propósito de que ella pudiera escucharlo.

_Ya no te acerques más. _Leon ya no lo soportaba no era el presidente era algo diferente era una _cosa_ y estaba a punto de alcanzarla, un paso más y ya la tendrá, Benford por fin comería

—¡Adam! — Un disparo resonó por las cuatro paredes un zumbido dominaba los tímpanos de Helena junto con unas gotas de sangre sobre su ropa. El hombre con la piel colgando ya no estaba frente suyo solo veía un estante lleno de libros y la bandera de los Estados Unidos. No corría el aire en la habitación que alguna vez estuvo limpia y ordenada, ahora solo existe el horrible olor a muerte, a sangre, a carne podrida y Benford tirado en el suelo, se acabó. Adam está muerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al final, pudieron demostrar su inocencia con las pruebas que dejaban en evidencia la culpa de Simmons gracias a la ayuda de… Ada… Es verdad que tiene guardado aquel elemento de maquillaje cuyo nombre no recuerda, aunque más bien parece que nunca lo supo, después de todo ¿para qué preocuparse por cosas de _mujeres?_ Una raza humana que Leon tal vez nunca llegue a entender o puede ser que sea a _ella_ a quien nunca llegue a entender. Siempre mostrando una actitud fría y calculadora frente a cualquier tipo de problema pero aun así se toma la molestia de salvarle el pellejo en cada ocasión, lo más probable es que Leon sea la única persona que conoce ese lado amable y atento de la mujer de rojo y lo más probable es que le guste serlo

_Para cuando la vuelva a ver ¿eh?_

Pareciera que todo aquello haya ocurrido en un pasado muy lejano, la muerte de Adam, su ya rutinario encuentro con Ada Wong en cada ataque bioterrorista, de nuevo miles de personas muertas… Estar sentado recordando cada detalle de su vida no es algo que le agrade mucho pero para su mala suerte ocurre en contra de su voluntad aunque a pesar de los malos momentos vividos, de miedo e impotencia, rabia y tristeza reconoce que le sirvió para crecer mentalmente y tener más claro lo que quiere hacer durante el resto de vida que le queda, acabar con el ataque bioterrorista. Y no era el único con esa mentalidad; conoció a Chris Redfield, un hombre de respeto y también su hermana Claire que, a diferencia de ambos eligió el camino de salvar en lugar de pelear. Terra Save.

Después del incidente en Raccoon City, una ciudad ya inexistente gracias a la corporación Umbrella, ella y Leon siguieron en contacto para así juntos derrotar a Umbrella. Eso le recordó que una semana atrás le había enviado un informe con lo sucedido recientemente, es decir, otro caos en la ciudad. Se levantó dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa junto a un plato mientras se dirigía a su habitación para encender el portátil, se quedó mirando un rato por la ventana; había un par de pájaros cantando pero él no podía oírlos, sintió un poco de disgusto y fue a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar el sonido. Se le olvidó por completo que estaba esperando una respuesta, necesitaba desconectar un rato para seguir de nuevo con el camino, pero Leon se había tomado el tiempo más de lo necesario.

_Parece mentira_

Parece mentira que hace tan solo un par de semanas volvió a vivir la pesadilla del 29 de septiembre y ahora está tan tranquilo una mañana bebiéndose un café y escuchando el canto emitido por los animales frente a su casa, claro que parece una mentira.

Claire no tardaba más de veinticuatro horas en responder y aun así no había ni un solo mensaje suyo, verificó la fecha, el último fue dos semanas atrás un poco antes de que el ataque ocurriera. Al principio se preocupó un poco pero luego pensó que ella también tiene una vida, tal vez le haya pasado algo inesperado o está de viaje y no le ha dado tiempo de mirarse la correspondencia al igual que él no la ha hecho desde el último mensaje que le envió, pero aun así ella no es como Leon, era demasiado, incluso si solo se tratara de un viaje o algo inesperado… el segundo pensamiento le ha hecho oír un pequeño "clic" en su mente ¿y si le paso _el algo_ inesperado que le pasó a él?

_No… eso sería…_

Intentaba convencerse de lo absurdo de la idea, además, si en el hipotético caso que ocurriese ella tiene la experiencia más que suficiente para salir de esa situación siempre ha sido una persona versátil y valiente y en tal caso crearse historias con finales trágicos siendo ella la protagonista en definitiva sería absurdo.

Su mente le está jugando una mala pasada, Leon no se ha recuperado del todo, seguía pensando en la tragedia que, de nuevo, le tocó vivir…. además, a pesar de la experiencia que lleva el efecto sigue siendo el mismo porque él no es inmune al dolor, es una persona como cualquier otra, con miedos y con muchas posibilidades de morir de la noche para la mañana. Y volvían los malos pensamientos, ella también es una persona.

Pensó en comunicarse con Chris para estar seguro, pero ¿realmente era necesario preocupar al hermano? ¿Y solo son paranoias suyas? Absolutamente estaría haciendo el ridículo. Decidió finalmente enviar otro mensaje: _Contesta. _Y cerró el portátil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salir de la ciudad a paso tortuga sería tarea fácil si tan solo no tuviera un montón de escombro sobre su cuerpo, específicamente sobre la cintura hacia abajo. Eran tan pesados que ella sola no se los podía quitar de encima. Un, dos, tres intentos más y nada, al final se resignó o más bien sus fuerzas lo hicieron obligándola a cerrar los ojos para descansar y luego continuar inútilmente, en un principio ese fue el plan pero en el momento que Claire cerró los parpados ya no los volvió a abrir.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tirada en aquel lugar? ¿Horas, días? Años evidentemente no, porque todavía podía apañárselas para aguantar el hambre así que lo más probable es que hayan pasado unas cuantas horas. Su cuerpo parece haberse acostumbrado al peso o está totalmente destruido y sea esa la razón por la cual ya no lo siente.

Quería asegurarse de que seguía unida al resto de su anatomía e intentó mover el pie izquierdo y para su sorpresa este le respondió con un leve movimiento hacia adelante acompañado de un dolor que le sacó un gemido apenas audible, movió los cinco dedos de la mano derecha como si estuviera tocando un piano y luego sacudió el otro pie. Está viva.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? — una voz masculina parecía gritarle en el oído

— Está despertando, es normal que después de dos días durmiendo le cueste movilizarse — Respondió otra voz también masculina y con notable acento francés, la suya a diferencia era tranquila como la de un pre-adolescente y eso de alguna forma la tranquilizó. No está sola con un tipo que podría matarla con solo hablarle — ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? — Lo oía susurrar un poco más cerca, por lo visto se acercó más a su rostro para que lo escuchara sin la necesidad de levantar la voz. Se sintió un poco tonta. Estaba tan concentrada en tocar el piano imaginario que olvidó por completo lo más esencial en ese momento: mirar en qué situación se encontraba. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado y le costaba bastante separarlos hasta que al fin reveló su iris azul y se encontró con lo que esperaba: el rostro de un chico sonriente. Luego de unos pocos segundos de estar observando al individuo no identificado desvió su vista en la búsqueda del segundo personaje, si es que no habían más, y ahí estaba junto a la cama un hombre con el ceño fruncido mirándola como si la estudiara tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, para su mala suerte Claire no estaba pensando en grandes cosas.

La fuerza de gravedad era demasiada para su cansado y adolorido cuerpo que la tiró de nuevo al colchón cuando intentaba incorporarse, lo hizo por instinto no porque quisiera impresionar a dos desconocidos demostrando que después de haber estado acostada cuarenta y ocho horas y sin comer podía hacer malabares, pero el hombre del ceño fruncido parecía pensar lo contrario cuando le preguntó si estaba loca o si es efecto secundario del tremendo golpe que se llevó.

_Ya me gustaría a mí hacer malabares con pingüinos_

Pensó para sí misma aguantándose todo tipo de comentarios que se le venían a la mente.

Ella siempre ha tenido una personalidad peculiar. En el momento en que se le presenta una oportunidad de ser sarcástica o provocar a sus enemigos la aprovecha, pero ahora ni la voz le salía le dolía prácticamente todo. Pensó que fue mejor no haber dicho nada, después de todo a quien pensaba responderle era a una de las personas que la habían salvado. Necesitaba agradecerles

—Te traeré algo de comer, seguro tienes mucha hambre— el pequeño desapareció de su campo de visión en un santiamén y salió por la puerta que estaba frente suyo. Fue entonces que inspeccionó el resto de la habitación, no era grande y solo constaba de una cama, un par de muebles que contenían unos cuantos libros y el cuadro de una bella mujer durmiendo recostada por un árbol, el cuadro estaba colgado encima de un pequeño armario cerrado y con el paño desgastado a un par de metros de distancia del hombre amargado cuya mirada no apartaba.

_Creo que en verdad le molesta mi presencia, no, mi existencia en sí_

Pensaba romper aquel silencio incómodo con unas palabras de agradecimiento y en el mismo instante se abre la puerta dejando ver una nevera al costado de un perchero de trapos de cocina y un estante de platos y vasos de todo tipo, el pequeño cerraba la puerta tras de sí con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un planto cuyo contenido podía divisar era sopa.

—Sé que no es lo que tenías en mente, pero necesitas recuperar energías — se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras mantenía el plato a la altura de su pecho y sonreía.

En ese momento se le vino a la memoria su hermano Chris en las épocas en las que ella caía enferma y la cuidaba, la misma frase, la misma calidez que desprendía y el mismo plato de sopa de verduras que tanto odia. Igual que Chris. Inconscientemente le devolvió el gesto y el dolor no fue impedimento para hablar.

— Gracias— dijo al fin y el chico solo enchansó más la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo. Le causó tanta ternura la sinceridad que emanaba que sintió nostalgia, pero no sabía exactamente de qué, tal vez el hecho de que sea un niño inocente, un hermano pequeño que deseaba proteger — Me llamo Claire— afirmó de inmediato.

—Jean— respondió rápidamente dejando de sonreír y con los ojos bien abiertos como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que ella le había dicho — Te equivocas— espetó— Soy yo quien te debe las gracias

Claire fue apagando lentamente la cuerva de sus labios y dejando ver en su rostro la duda y la confusión. Era ella la que estaba en cama descansando y sin embargo es el héroe ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella quien reciba el agradecimiento?

* * *

¿Y que tal? ¿se merece un segundo capítulo? ¿o no? (e.e)

Igualmente muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerlo

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para fijar aún más su mirada en Jean esperando escuchar la explicación completa, él mientras tanto seguía remanando la sopa y soplando para que no quemara tanto.

—Solo lo he puesto dos minutos ¿Por qué está tan caliente?— su voz sonaba disgustada mientras resignado volvía a soplar hasta que decidió que finalmente ya podía tomarla — ¿quieres probar?

—Cariño ¿a qué te referías cuando me has dicho que era a mí a quien tienes que agradecer?— miró el plato de reojo y para no rechazar su oferta agarró la cuchara y probó. Estaba deliciosa y a la temperatura correcta para ella. Jean se giró hacia el otro hombre como si estuviera esperando que él respondiera en su lugar, pero él simplemente se apoyó de espaldas a la pared cruzando los brazos y por último se encogió de hombros, una señal de "haz lo quieras".

_¿Qué?_

Definitivamente acaba de pasar algo que Claire no logró entender, como si se tratara de un secreto, uno que ya "puede" saberlo o eso fue lo que ella interpretó. Y estaba equivocada, esa era una señal de _no sé_. Durante unos segundos solo se oía el ventilador funcionando para aliviar sus cuerpos del calor que amenazaba con molestarles y por fin el "sin nombre", como ya lo había apodado Claire, estiró el brazo apuntando sus piernas.

— ¿Te siguen doliendo?— preguntó sin dejar que su voz delatara ningún sentimiento

Claire miró sus piernas negando con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a él de nuevo respondió:

— No… las siento un poco pesadas, pero creo que puedo caminar — flexionó las rodillas como prueba de que sus palabras eran ciertas y aprovechando tal movimiento intentó levantarse pero sus piernas aún no podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo por lo que volvió a la cama.

—Solo te pregunté, deja de forzar tu cuerpo— el tono de su voz no ha cambiado, mantiene el mismo nivel de insensibilidad desde que habló por primera vez, para Claire esa manera de hablar se debe a que tal vez no le guste tenerla por ahí—¿Por qué crees que no puedes si quiera mantenerte en pie? — preguntó mientras se alejaba hacia el armario

—El accidente — respondió al instante acompañado de un corto pero intenso suspiro —Mi moto debe estar destruida, y Chris…— no pudo completar la frase sin sentir una punzada en el pecho.

_Si no llego a verlo de nuevo… Chris por favor, que estés a salvo_

—Claire… — susurró Jean devolviéndola a la realidad.

Miró la sopa que con tanto cariño la preparó para ella y se disculpó quitándole el plato para acabársela. Estaba tibia.

— ¿Qué tipo de accidente? — Claire alzó la vista hasta encontrarse a "sin nombre" buscando algo dentro del armario el cual estaba lleno de medicina, vendas y otras cosas que no pudo ó unas pastillas y un par de armas, una de fuego y otra de filo. Cerró el armario y dando media vuelta se acercó a ella.

_¿Qué mierda?_

Dejó las pastillas sobre la cama y las armas en la mesa mientras la sombra de una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su boca — ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer? — Claire sintió alivio y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, es verdad que por un momento creyó que iba a lastimarla y por lo tanto dejó ver una cara de espanto… normal… si alguien se acerca a ti con tales cosas es lo primero que a uno se le ocurre. Recordó a su profesor de ética cuando les habló de la moral, uno pensará que algo es bueno o malo dependiendo de para qué se ha utilizado, en este caso, algo material como el cuchillo. Si has visto a alguien matar a otro con un cuchillo el día que alguien se te acerque a ti con uno lo primero que pensarás será que aquel o aquella intentarán hacerte daño aunque en realidad solo quiera ayudarte a cortar las verduras. No es culpa del arma, sino de cómo las personas acabaron utilizando el utensilio.

_Pues sí que tenía razón… pero también es culpa suya ¿Por qué tiene algo así? Y más aún con un niño cerca_

— No me has respondido — no se dio cuenta que estaba metida en sus pensamientos, y de manera instantánea sin darse cuenta miró la tableta de medicina que tenía al alcance de su mano—son analgésicos — apuntó la tableta de pastillas — y bien, ¿Qué tipo de accidente? — preguntó de nuevo

Claire sonrió mientras tomaba una pastilla, la tragó sin necesidad de tomar agua lo cual a Jean le pareció genial, él necesita beber mucha para poder tragárselas — ¿No has sido tú quien me salvó? Se supone que sabes qué tipo de accidente tuve, y más aún con la moto destrozada ¿no?

— Es que ése es el problema — agarró la pistola y sacudiéndola un poco para que Claire se fijara en el arma siguió — esto es lo que tenías cuando te encontré no una moto, por lo que un accidente de tráfico no fue.

—Imposible, yo… — observó con detenimiento la siguiente arma, tenía grabado la sigla "S.T.A.R.S." lo reconoció, era el cuchillo que le dio su hermano para que pudiera defenderse en caso de cualquier problema. Sí, lo llevaba mientras se dirigía a la ciudad en la que se encontraba su hermano. Chris llevaba desaparecido tres meses y ella preocupada decidió ir a buscarlo, tomó el cuchillo, la Harley-Davidson y con el objetivo bien claro se dirigía a Raccoon City y después…

_¿Qué pasó después? ¿Llegué a la ciudad? Sí… estacioné frente al restaurante y… después…_

Se llevó la mano a la frente intentando recordar más, pero solo se le venía una capa negra tapándole la mente—Después… — susurró — Después… ya no recuerdo— se dio por vencida. Pensó que si su último recuerdo era ese, en absoluto algo le habrá golpeado la cabeza de manera que su mente solo la llevara a dos sitios, aquella ciudad y la habitación en la que se encuentra — Debió ser un accidente, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba buscándolo, estoy segura que llegué a Raccoon pero no sé si al menos bajé de la moto o no…

— ¿A quién buscabas? — Jean se apresuró a preguntar, si Claire estaba buscando a alguien él sin duda la ayudaría a encontrarlo

"Sin nombre" le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y muy curioso empezó a interrogarla

— ¿Llegaste a ciudad Raccoon? ¿Cuándo?

—Antes de estar aquí — hizo una pausa, recién ahora había caído — Estamos en la ciudad ¿verdad? Si es así aún tengo oportunidad de encontrar a Chris — de manera brusca intentó levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de rodillas al suelo. La ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en la cama, quedó de rodillas frente a ella buscando la manera menos impactante de decirle algo que de seguro no le gustará oír.

—No… no estamos en Raccoon — vio la decepción en sus ojos y sintió pena por ella, estaba atrapada en el pasado y además sabía que lo siguiente la iba a lastimar, pero aun así tenía que decirle, estaba en su derecho de saberlo y él tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo fue que salió viva de allí — Y no estaremos nunca más porque la ciudad simplemente… ya no existe

—No existe ¿cómo que no existe? — de repente le costaba hablar, iba demasiado rápido y además lo que le estaba explicando era poco creíble. Una ciudad no puede desaparecer de la noche a la mañana — Lo que dices es…—

— Es verdad— para él era mucho más difícil decirlo aunque su apariencia demostraba lo contrario pero creía que como más rápido se lo decía más fácil será para ella entender la situación actual porque en el momento en que ponga un pie fuera pasará una de dos: o intentará vivir o su vida acabará ahí mismo. Matar o ser matado, la única que puede decidir eso es Claire — Hubo un brote de un virus, el T-virus, la ciudad estaba infectada de monstruos y no había forma de salir vivo de allí a menos que tuvieras la habilidad necesaria para hacerlo, lo cual era muy difícil— _Si lo que me dices es verdad, tú serás la tercera persona en salir viva de aquel infierno. —_ La única manera de acabar con la pesadilla y evitar que se expandiera por el resto del mundo era destruyendo la ciudad, y por ende los monstruos e incluso las personas que quedaban vivas, a todos… pero al final no funcionó — se levantó y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Claire y lo colocó de manera que le rodeará el hombro, con una mano sostenía la de Claire y con la otra le rodeaba la cintura haciendo que se apoyara en él y llevándola hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido Jean y continuó la historia.

— Ahora otro virus nos amenaza, C-virus, y para nuestra mala suerte este es peor, no solo es la ciudad si no el país entero. Creímos que con la destrucción de Raccoon todo esto se acabaría y mira, quince años después lo que conseguimos fue un brote peor.

— ¿Quince? — Claire se detuvo — No hay manera de que crea algo como eso, hace nada estaba dirigiéndome hacia la ciudad ¿y me dices de que ahora ya no existe? Es estúpido mires como lo mires

— Claro que suena estúpido, soy consciente de ello — vio a Jean seguirlos en silencio desde atrás y le preguntó: — ¡Jean! ¿En qué año naciste? — El chico no entendía porque se lo preguntaba pero sin más contestó "en 1999" — Hace nada ¿dices? Si fuera así ¿Cuántos años tendría Jean ahora? — No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella estuviera justo en el momento de que el brote ocurriera, cabía la posibilidad de que ella fuera años antes pero sí estaba seguro de que ella creería en sus palabras si se enteraba el día en que Jean nació ya que fue un año después de la destrucción de Raccoon, es decir, Claire está atrapada en algún momento antes de 1999.

Sacudió la cabeza en negación — No… él ni siquiera habría nacido — su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, si eso fuera verdad el chico tendría catorce y ahora estarían en el año… 2013 — Mierda — maldijo — no entiendo nada ¡¿qué demonios está pasando?! — casi en un gritó dejó salir su frustración, algo le pasó y no recuerda qué, Chris podría estar vivo o no y no lo recuerda y si aquel hombre tiene razón ¿a qué tipo de monstruos se están enfrentando?

— Mi intención no es hacer que te vuelvas loca — confesó — pero no tenemos tanto tiempo como para hacerlo paso a paso — la obligó a seguir caminando tirando de ella por un pasillo largo y amplio hasta que llegaron a una ventana cerrada por una cortina de color gris. El hombre soltó la mano de Claire y deslizó las cortinas hacia un lado.

_¿Qué es esto? Donde… ¿Dónde está la ciudad?_

Ya no existía, lo único que podía ver era caos: fuego, edificios derrumbados, coches destrozados y a personas caminando en círculos como si no fueran conscientes de la situación. Claire dejó de sentir cualquier dolor proveniente de su cuerpo lo único que sentía era su corazón haciéndose cada vez más pequeño y lo peor de todo, aquella imagen pareció ya haberla visto antes y recordó la historia de "sin nombre"

_Lo que pasó en Raccoon está pasando de nuevo_

— Bienvenida a Francia, aunque no siempre fue de esta manera — la miró serio esperando a que ella le devolviera la mirada para poder presentarse — Me llamo Ian, espero nos ayudes, Claire.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Antes que nada:** Quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente cap. es que entre los exámenes y la flojera no se puede, si alguien pregunta estoy en contra de los exámenes ... Por otra parte quiero darles las gracias por dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. Como saben yo tengo una historia que quiero expresarla de la mejor manera posible y que llegue a las personas y la única forma de saber si este Fic gusta a la gente es a través de los comentarios y críticas sobre algunos aspectos que sería mejor cambiarlos así que si ven algún fallo o alguna cosa que pueda mejorarse para hacer de este Fic uno bueno, bienvenidas sean las críticas constructivas. Pero siempre con amor y cariño, por favor, que ya sé que tampoco es la mejor historia del mundo, pero casi xD Espero disfruten de este y el siguiente cap, que lo subiré de aquí a un par de horas. Nos leemos :D

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea en un sitio un poco más normal_

_._

_._

_._

_._

La mujer detrás del escritorio aparentaba no más de cuarenta y pico de años, pero las arrugas en su frente se marcaban considerablemente, tal vez debido al estrés y además por su reacción se nota que nunca antes había pasado por algo así. Bufó y volvió al teléfono

— Ya avisamos a la B.S.A.A., ellos ya deben estar buscándolos, pero créame, ella es una de las más experimentadas y si ni siquiera ella pudo salir de esa los demás aún menos — Se sintió un poco mal, Redfield era muy carismática y se ganaba el cariño de las personas allá donde fuese así que entendía que las personas del otro lado de la línea estuvieran ansiosas de saber si sigue con vida o no, pero lo que les dijo no era mentira. Ella junto con un pequeño grupo fue a Francia antes de que el virus se extendiera más por la zona y lograr salvar a los que pudieran y dejó bien claro que si no recibían aviso cada tres días que enviaran a otros porque posiblemente ellos estuvieran en graves problemas. Y así fue. Hace tres días dejaron de recibir reportes y procedieron con el plan establecido. — Ya se lo expliqué ahora solo queda esperar, pero recuerde que Francia no fue el único sitio afectado y ellos pueden estar en cualquier parte ahora mismo… Si… si sabemos algo de Redfield ya le llamaré, lo prometo. Solo quédese preparada para cualquier tipo de noticia, Señorita Hunnigan.

Colgó.

Ingrid deslizó la pantalla de su teléfono móvil hacia abajo y miró a Leon

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, temiendo la posible respuesta que él le diera — ya nos avisaran si saben algo de ella, la has oído.

Leon dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana, vio la ciudad aún en ruinas y unas cuantas personas haciendo cada quien su mundo, ya sea buscando pertenencias, a personas e incluso sacando fotos, algunos sorprendidos, otros llorando. No podía apartar la vista de aquellos que poseían una cara desesperación, quería ayudarlos y no sabía cómo.

—Levantar toda una ciudad llevará su tiempo — Hunnigan solo asintió murmurando un "sí" apenas audible mientras también iba a observar el panorama — La última vez que nos vimos, le dije que ojala nos encontremos en un lugar tranquilo, pero creo que estamos destinados a vernos solo en caos.

Hunnigan rápidamente lo miró esperando una oración más explicativa, aunque al instante supo a lo que él se estaba refiriendo. Bajó la mirada y luego la alzó para mirar una vez más la ciudad y con el dedo índice sobre el vidrio dijo:

—¿Irás sin aprender francés?

—Estoy buscando a alguien que me entiende— apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Ingrid y guiñándole un ojo le agradeció que lo comprendiera. — Y también gracias por llamar en mi lugar, es que esa señora no me cae muy bien.

Y tú a ella tampoco — apartó su mano y sonrió mientras observaba como Leon se alejaba y desaparecía por la puerta. Volvió su mirada a la imagen desastrosa que la ventana le brindaba, ella tampoco se creía el cuento de que Claire haya muerto.

_Es igual que Leon__.__ —_ Pensó_—__No morirá a menos que todo esto haya acabado_

Caminó hasta la puerta por la que Leon acaba de salir y se encontró con la mirada decisiva de una mujer que al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación. Ingrid agarró la manija con fuerza.

Habla con él — dijo y vio como ella se alejaba de prisa hasta la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo del pasillo y sin siquiera tocar entró de manera brusca y apresurada, no pasó ni medio minuto y vio a Leon salir de la habitación y apuntando a la mujer preguntó a Ingrid si le dijo algo — ¿te parece que tuve tiempo de hacerlo? — le respondió

Ambos mantuvieron una pequeña conversación que Ingrid apenas pudo oír, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Leon, él había perdido. Resignado se volvió hacia a Ingrid y le pidió que les hiciera este favor y que la próxima encierre a Sherry dentro de algún calabozo para que deje de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Solo estaba pasando y los oí — se excusó — pero para mí ella también es importante Leon y lo sabes…

Solo asintió y continuó caminando por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la que venía seguido de Sherry. Hunnigan contuvo su risa al ver tal escena, parecían padre e hija, y una que siempre se salía con la suya.

Bajó la cabeza cobrando un aura de tristeza e incertidumbre mientras recordaba por todo lo que habían pasado esos dos, la ciudad, el país y el mundo entero…

_¿Algún día acabará todo esto?_

Se preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí dejando la antigua oficina de Adam vacía y en un rotundo silencio.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Ian… Ian… — repetía con voz quebradiza — ¿Estamos en el infierno?

Nunca fue muy expresivo, de hecho ese era el problema principal por el que sus noviazgos nunca duraban más de dos meses. Pero esto era muy diferente a cualquier relación, tenía en sus manos a una mujer con amnesia traumática dentro de un infierno. Iría contra su naturaleza con tal de tranquilizarla lo más que pueda y protegerla porque al mínimo fallo que cometiera podría perder la vida. No dejaba de contemplar el rostro desesperado de Claire e intentar ayudarla y lo único que se le venía a la mente era sostener su mano y decir palabras que la consuelen… si es que existían.

—Sé que es muy precipitado, pero aun así… — hizo una pequeña pausa para lograr captar su atención —te contaré todo desde el principio, pero a cambio tú tendrás que ayudarnos.

Claire sentía como sus pulmones la iban traicionando obligándola a respirar cada vez más fuerte. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Ian que la sostenía y le pidió que por favor le alejara de aquella imagen. Lo escuchará todo, pero lejos de la ventana.

Corrió las cortinas y la llevó hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban, la sentó en la silla y al lado suyo puso otra para sentarse él. No sabía cómo hacer para que sus palabras no sonaran tan ficticias aunque ahora ella ya tomara enserio sus palabras. Antes de empezar la historia le dijo que si ella aceptaba unirse a ellos, a su vez ellos la ayudaran a buscar a quien sea que esté buscando.

—Mi hermano, Chris — dijo — Chris Redfield

— Chris… Redfield— repitió — ¿él es tu hermano? — desvió su mirada hasta la mesita y la clavó sobre el cuchillo que tenía marcado las siglas de S.T.A.R.S.

_Así que pertenecía a su hermano_

Ian pensó que ella había tomado el cuchillo de cualquier parte y se lo quedó, pero ahora tiene más sentido que él se lo haya dado para defenderse, pero ¿fue antes o después del incidente?

—La mansión Spencer —dijo sin apartar la vista de aquel cuchillo — fue ahí donde todo esto empezó…

Iba narrando la historia con suma facilidad como si la hubiera vivido él mismo mientras unos recuerdos atormentaban su mente. Aseguró contarle solo lo necesario para que esté al tanto de la situación ya que había cosas que serían mejor para ella no saberlas, de lo contrario perdería la confianza que Ian estaba buscando:

_Enviaron a los S.T.A.R.S. a investigarla se encontraron con personas que se comportaban como caníbales, eran lentos y torpes pero en cuanto atraparan a alguien se los comían sin piedad… esas personas ya ni siquiera eran capaces de razonar y descubrieron que quien andaba detrás era la compañía farmacéutica Umbrella. Ellos tras descubrirlo intentaron darlo a conocer, pero al ser esta una compañía de gran valor para la ciudad, debido a que les proveía los recursos nadie quiso creerles hasta el punto de tacharlos de negligentes por la muerte de sus compañeros y conspiradores. Umbrella quería sacarlos del camino ya que sabían de sus experimentos con humanos, no solo zombies si no también verdaderos monstruos… la persecución obligó a Chris y dos de sus compañeros a escapar, estuvieron desaparecidos tres meses enteros tiempo durante el cual el virus se expandió por toda la ciudad convirtiéndola en la ciudad de los muertos…_

Ian trató de no mencionar nada más que la gente no supiera, de esa manera evitaría levantar sospechas y seguir con su plan de salir vivos de allí. Claire no dijo nada, su mente seguía asimilando cada palabra que oía, obligándose a sí misma a creer ya que al momento de salir se encontrará con la historia repetida pero en un grado mayor. Se levantó con dificultad y rechazó la ayuda de Ian para llevarla.

—Quiero…. Darme una ducha — dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, Ian solo asintió y señalo dentro de unos cajones. Claire se acercó y sacó una toalla y un par de ropas limpias — Ahora vengo.

_Concuerda._

Pensó mientras abría el grifo y metía la mano bajo el agua para comprobar la temperatura. Estaba tibia.

Le costaba sacarse la ropa, los moretones y los golpes le obligaban a bajar los brazos cada vez que intentaba sacarse la camiseta, pero no pensaba llamarlos solo para eso así que hizo caso omiso al dolor y de manera rápida se la quitó y la tiró al suelo agarrándose con fuerza el brazo izquierdo que la atacó con una terrible punzada. Entró bajo la ducha y sin pensarlo dos veces cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar.

_Su historia concuerda con la mía. Estaba desaparecido tres meses por ese motivo, entonces fui a buscarlo y después…_

Nada.

_Cabe la posibilidad de que siga con vida, después de todo él se fue mucho antes de que el ataque ocurriera, estaba huyendo y Chris es muy habilidoso_

Se repetía a sí misma que su hermano, quien era un héroe para ella, esta con vida en algún lugar, él nunca la dejaría sola se lo prometió. Dejó que el agua calmara cada punzada que recibía y aunque sea por un minuto olvidarse del dolor.

_Te voy a encontrar_

.

.

.

.

Ian volvió a sentarse después del repentino rechazó que sufrió y decidió aprovechar los diez minutos libres que le quedaban en idear un plan para que ella los acompañara hasta salir del país, lo que haga después ya no será de su incumbencia, solo quería que hubiera otra persona capacitada para ayudarlo a proteger a Jean y cuando la vio, con un par de armas, supo de inmediato que ella fue hasta allí preparada, sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando y era justamente a alguien así a quien quería. Pero al enterarse de que era hermana de Chris la cosas cambiaron un poco, él ya la estaría buscando así que sería mejor apresurar el plan y salir lo más pronto posible sin decirle a Claire que su hermano estaba con vida y correteando por ahí. Hacerle creer que lo irán a buscar sin saber si lo que encontraran será un cadáver o no, ese será el plan.

Se sentía un poco culpable por utilizarla de esa forma, pero no lo haría si no la necesitara… después de todo es él contra un ejército de monstruos, y Jean no tendrá que aprender a usar un arma. Al menos eso quería mantener a salvo, la poca inocencia que le quedaba.

_Y si Redfield me encuentra me reconocerá al instante. Será mejor evitarlo a toda costa_

Se levantó y comenzó a guardar las cosas del armario dentro de una mochila hasta vaciarlo. Jean apareció preguntándole si se irían en cuanto Claire saliera.

—No, por hoy descansaremos y saldremos de aquí temprano en la mañana.

Solo asintió sin preguntar nada más y fue a hacer lo mismo con sus cosas, ya estaba acostumbrado a moverse de un sitio a otro, de hecho era la primera vez desde hace unas semanas que se quedan dos días enteros en un mismo lugar. Solo se preguntaba qué tan lejos irían esta vez.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se había mirado las heridas que manchaban su piel si no hasta varios minutos después de estar bajo el agua. Le dolían los músculos, sobre de todo los de las piernas, acarició su brazo izquierdo deseando en silencio que las puñaladas desaparecieran. Cerró el grifo y agarró las prendas que tenía sobre la tapa del inodoro, no se dio cuenta que la talla de la camiseta era dos veces la suya y el pantalón podía ponérselo sin la necesidad de desprender los botones.

Se preguntó si aquella era la casa les pertenecía, pero en definitiva podía asegurar que esa ropa no era de Ian, era grande también para él, y mucho menos de Jean. Decidió no pensar mucho a la hora de vestirse y así no sentir tanto las molestias, se llevó la mano al frente al recrear la imagen de la ciudad en llamas que acabó de ver

"Hace quinces años pasó algo similar"

Se concentró tanto en el caos que lo olvidó por completo... ella también estaría cambiada. Se acercó el espejo para contemplar su rostro de persona madura, ya no era la jovencita del reflejo que vio la última vez antes de salir en la búsqueda de su hermano. No. El último que recuerda, se corrigió. Rió por lo bajo al ver que apenas se le notaban las dos pequeñas arrugas al final de los ojos, no recordaba nada después de eso pero agradeció haber sido una mujer sabia y comer sano a pesar de su disgusto al hacerlo. De pronto apareció Jean en su mente.

_Joder_

Había un infierno afuera y ella pensando en su estética, no podía quedarse más tiempo tratando de buscar a alguien que la ayude a comprender lo que está pasando, se convenció que ya sabe lo necesario para enfrentarse a lo que le espera y además hay alguien que necesita más ayuda que ella… aquel niño. Recogió su ropa del suelo y salió del baño llevándose un susto al ver a Ian frente suyo con los nudillos en alto.

− Pensé que habías muerto − También quedó sorprendido ante su aparición, pero sobre todo por las pintas que llevaba, se fijó en su camiseta y descubrió que no portaba sostén, lo notó más que nada por la transparencia del blanco. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y caminó a través del pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta, sin mirarla le señaló dentro − Creo que aún funciona, puedes probarla

Claire se extrañó y siguió sus pasos hasta quedar a su lado, él ni siquiera la miró y regresó a la habitación en la que estaba. Había una lavadora y una tabla de planchar, arqueó la ceja y se acercó, presionó un par de veces el botón _ON/OFF _pero no pasó nada, miró por detrás del aparato y vio el cable desconectado. Una vez hubo enchufado volvió a probar y el botón parpadeó un par de veces hasta quedarse en un verde fijo.

.

.

.

.

Entró y sus movimientos torpes lo pusieron aún más nervioso, suspiró y contó hasta tres mentalmente antes de agarrar la mochila pequeña y sacar las vendas junto con una pomada que según la traducción del diccionario era para contusiones. Primero decidió llevárselo, pero un rubor le obligó a dejarlo sobre la cama…Claire no parecía ser consciente de que el blanco transparenta, fue dirección a la habitación de la lavadora y quedándose a dos metros de la puerta le gritó que había algo para ella sobre la cama

− Y también puedes quedarte a dormir ahí, yo estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo

No le dio tiempo a responder porque ya estaba casi corriendo a la sala, se acostó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados e intentó conciliar el sueño aunque ya sabía de antemano que esa noche no dormiría tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, sobre todo, en quitarse la imagen de la mujer, respiró hondo y buscó la mejor manera de hacer que ella no pensara en lo mal que está el mundo y se dedicara únicamente a salir de ahí con vida. Recordó a Anna, otra sobreviviente que estaba con ellos pero que se dejó dominar por el miedo ocasionándole una necesidad estúpida de salir corriendo en cualquier dirección llegando al único sitio que fue su tumba. Tuvo la esperanza de que ella sería diferente, después de todo cuando se la encontró llevaba unas pintas de haber estado ahí un buen rato y muy experimentada en la materia.

Le pareció ver la silueta de alguien caminando hacia la ventana del final del pasillo y solo podía ser ella porque Jean ya estaba probablemente en su quinto sueño, se levantó y la siguió encontrándosela de espaldas con la atención clavada en la ventana, sintió un pequeño alivio al verla con la ropa que traía al principio, los pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro, las botas y una camiseta gris un poco ajustada y con sostén, solo faltaba la chaqueta de cuero que tanto le había gustado "¿habrá para hombres?" pensó mientras se acercaba a ella, sabía que ya notó su presencia solo que no se giró ni siquiera para hablarle, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba que le miren cuando está conversando él la respetó.

−¿No vas a dormir? − Claire solo sonrió − Sé que esto debe ser difícil y más aún cuando no recuerdas nada, pero…

− No tengo sueño − le interrumpió − esto lleva así un largo tiempo, es fácil saberlo por la forma en la que se encuentra… y si yo llevo aquí unos días debía estar al tanto de la situación ¿no crees?

Ian arqueó una ceja y con media sonrisa le preguntó

− ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? − reconoció que fue una pregunta tonta pero no perdía nada con preguntar

− Saldremos de aquí… − finalmente dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión seria y decidida en su rostro − juntos

Él se esperaba algo como "No pienso dejar que me maten" o "tengo toda una vida por delante" cualquier frase que delatara su egoísmo, pero en lugar de eso solo le demostró su amabilidad. Cayó en la cuenta que por todo lo que pasó no tuvo tiempo para llevarse su primera impresión, incluso la comparó con la última persona que vio antes de su muerte y ahora la tiene enfrente posiblemente con la mejor primera impresión que se llevó en toda su vida. Una mujer demasiado dulce o para nada egoísta como para pensar en el bienestar de otras personas por sobre la suya, versátil y muy valiente… se fijó en su brazo izquierdo vendado de manera perfecta y en los guantes negros de dedos cortos, con esas pintas y su manera de hablar demostraba ser mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Eso le gustó.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó de espaldas al vidrio

− ¿Qué parentesco tienes con Jean? − preguntó directamente − ¿Es tu hermano o algo?

Ian negó con la cabeza y también se apoyó de espaldas por la pared con los brazos cruzados − Lo encontré… − miró hacia fuera − aún falta mucho para que amanezca, si no tienes sueño puedo contártelo − comentó. Inesperadamente Claire captó su interés y se encontraba con el humor necesario para narrar una historia.

ZÉRO era el título con el que la bautizaron, al principio no entendió muy bien el porqué de aquel nombre tan estúpido y nada más un par de minutos después la televisión en la esquina de la farmacia pasó el comercial de un niño andando en bicicleta y como era de esperarse cayó, luego apareció la madre con la misma crema que tenía él y aplicándole un poco en la rodilla el niño sonrió y volvió a subirse en la bicicleta (por cierto con cara de tonto, comentó en voz alta) A medida que la imagen se iba difuminando una voz femenina hablaba del producto, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero Ian intentó imitarla con una acento francés que daba pena y unas risas le interrumpieron, se acercó al mostrador y balanceando la pomada preguntó por el precio, la mujer sonrió de forma insinuante y con un español fluido le comentó que por ser él podía venderla un poco más barato. Al principio pensó en aprovecharse de la situación, pero creyó que era mejor no involucrarse con nadie así que simplemente respondió:

− Hay que ser justos… para mí lo mismo que para el señor de la esquina − apenas cambió su expresión a una más relajada y la mujer apretó el botón para abrir la caja registradora con una decepción notable. Notó su impaciencia y la sonrisa que mostró segundos atrás fue substituida por una mueca de enfado, Ian prefirió ignorar para irse pronto y aliviar la herida de su cadera, pero ella seguía enfadándose cada vez más hasta que gritó un nombre "Jean", lo intentó un par de veces más, pero nadie venía − ¿Pasa algo?

Ella le sonrió de manera tan falsa que a Ian se le escapó una sonrisa de burla, quien quiera que fuese la persona le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, entonces, luego de mucho griterío se abrió la puerta trasera y entró un niño. Comenzó a regañarlo en francés por lo que Ian miró hacia su derecha en forma de educación, pero su mente estaba en la cara del chico que entró asustado… a lo mejor ella está siendo demasiado dura con él, pensó. Jean se puso enfrente de él captando su atención y pronunció unas palabras que no entendió, la mujer volvió a decir algo y automáticamente Jean tradujo sus palabras "Lo siento" dijo e Ian sintió como se le partía el corazón.

− No te preocupes − le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza − no sé que hiciste, pero no estoy enfadado

Abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa gentil, pero la hizo desaparecer cuando oyó bufar a la mujer, dio unos golpes a la caja y lanzó una mirada frívola al niño lo cual molestó bastante a Ian − Este − apuntó a Jean − descompuso la caja y ahora ya no la puedo utilizar.

Sacó treinta euros y se los entregó de manera brusca, le agradeció y antes de que saliera la mujer lo detuvo.

− Espere… aquí hay como veinte euros de diferencia

Ian sonrió y le acarició el cabello ocasionándole un ligero rubor − Puedes usarlo para ir la peluquería − dijo dando un giro en las emociones de aquella chica. Jean se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada mientras veía como ella ahogaba un chillido y se marchaba en la dirección contraria con la cara roja de vergüenza.

− Cero heridas, cero dolor −dijo apuntándole el brazo − para las zonas afectadas −Ian soltó una fuerte risa y levantó el pulgar en forma de aprobación, le cayó bien… además ya sabe el porqué del nombre, ahora ya no piensa que es estúpido si no ridículo. Salió de la farmacia y se dirigió hacia su apartamento sin dejar de reír.

La crema había funcionado solo durante unas pocas horas pues el dolor le obligó a madrugar, miró el reloj: 4:30 am. Fue a la cocina y encendió la cafetera, escuchó un derrape pero decidió ignorarlo pensando que se trataba de borrachos. Dos bocinas que sonaban desesperadas llamaron su atención y miró hacia la ventana a varios metros de distancia con ligera preocupación. La cafetera emitía un sonido agudo avisando que el café ya estaba listo, pero Ian no lo oyó porque un grito abarcó todo su sentido auditivo, corrió hasta la ventana siendo testigo del impacto de un coche contra la columna y detrás salió una mujer corriendo con torpeza y pidiendo ayuda.

_No puede ser… ¿aquí también?_

Corrió hasta el mueble del salón, abrió el cajón y sacó su _Desert Eagle_, revisó el cargador y le quedaban once balas, buscó entre las cosas algún otro cargador y sin suerte lo cerró y salió dejando la habitación únicamente con unos muebles casi vacíos y una cama desordenada. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos chocando con algunas personas curiosas aún en pijamas, llegó a la puerta abriéndola de un golpe y buscó con la mirada a la mujer y efectivamente la vio sangrando del cuello. Masculló una maldición y la siguió hasta que dobló la esquina pidiendo ayuda de manera desesperada. Logró alcanzarla y la detuvo poniéndose frente suyo, ella se tiró sobre él casi gritando e Ian la separó, pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa volvió a chillar e intentó zafarse de él, Ian se giró y vio a un hombre viniendo hacia ellos con ganas de destrozarlos, no se lo pensó dos veces y sacó su arma, apuntó a la cabeza del hombre con la boca llena de sangre y las ropas desgarradas y disparó. El fuerte sonido obligó a la señora a taparse los oídos que le pitaron al instante.

− Esa herida es una mordida ¿verdad? − la mujer confundida solo se apartó las manos de los oídos − ¡Responde! − Ordenó con fuerza y ella asintió

−¿Por qué aquella persona de pronto me mordió? Yo… no sabía que hacer, ella se volvió loca − El arma en su frente calló sus palabras − ¿Qué estás… − Bang

Corrió por un callejón dejando el cuerpo sin vida tirado al lado de un basurero. Era lo mejor para ella... morir sin convertirse en una de esas cosas. Salió en la calle principal y un gas proveniente del lado derecho le hizo correr en dirección contraria, giró en otro callejón pero también estaba contaminado por el gas, maldijo y siguió derecho hasta llegar a la calle de la farmacia en la que había estado el día anterior.

Los gritos y disparos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, miró atrás y distinguió un grupo de personas corriendo hacia él, un grupo de vivos y no tan vivos, aceleró el paso y empujó la puerta de cristal de la farmacia ni bien llegó. Echó uno de los estantes y lo empujó hasta la entrada de modo que nadie pudiera pasar. A pasos acelerados fue hasta la puerta trasera, estaba cerrada, pero con el hombro derecho apoyado en esta y con mucha fuerza logró abrirla y encontrarse con un bate en la cara que apenas pudo esquivar… o bien era demasiado bueno o su atacante era muy malo. Y los vio, a la dependienta y al niño con la cara deformada por el shock, no tuvo tiempo de calmarlos pues los golpes salvajes desde fuera le recordaban que tenían prisa.

− Tenemos que irnos − ninguno de los se movía − Tenemos que irnos ¡Ahora! − repitió con impaciencia y Jean pareció reaccionar − ¿Por donde podemos salir?

Apuntó a otra puerta que conducía a la calle y al ver los movimientos de Ian lo siguió, pero se detuvo al ver que ella no se movía.

− ¡Anna! − gritó

− No quiero morir − susurró con las manos sobre la cabeza

− No voy a dejar que mueras, ¡ven! − extendió su mano, pero ella seguía sumergida en sus miedos − ¡Anna! − repitió y al no ver reacción alguna la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella.

− ¡No! ¡No quiero morir así! − se soltó de su agarre y se marchó, Ian fue tras ella pero ya era demasiado tarde, un coche perdió el control y la atropelló.

_Mierda_

Se volvió a Jean quien parecía un muerto…los ojos abiertos como platos y totalmente paralizado, se acercó y le dio pequeños golpes en la mejilla pero no había caso, lo perdió. Escuchó más disparos y gemidos cerca suyo, pensó en usar un coche pero casi todos estaban cerrados o no tenían la llave puesta, lo tomó en brazos y confió en que sus piernas aguantarían hasta llegar a un lugar seguro sin tener en cuenta las punzadas que recibía de vez en cuando de la herida de la cadera.

_Te mantendré a salvo_

Y no dejó de correr.

.

.

.

.

−Ya veo... así que eres su héroe − Claire sonrió de manera tierna, a pesar de la apariencia poco confiable que transmite en realidad Ian es una buena persona, pensó

− Bueno hasta que lo dejé caer sin querer del techo y casi se lo comen… − No pudo mirarla mientras lo confesaba − Y entonces llegó la mujer maravilla y con su arma disparó a los malos salvando a la víctima, pero… los escombros cayeron sobre ella y se golpeó la cabeza y ahora la tengo aquí sin memoria por mi negligencia − levantó la vista − Perdóname

Claire soltó un suspiro

− Tengo memoria, no toda, pero la tengo − se acercó y apoyó una mano en su hombro − saldremos de esta… los tres… ahora ve a descansar − le dio un golpe en el brazo y con una ancha sonrisa le dio la espalda para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones.

− Sí − susurró agarrándose el brazo donde recibió el golpe mientras la observaba alejarse.


End file.
